Generally, it is known to combine a headband or hair band with a hair gathering device are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,422, to Donna J. Henderson, discloses a combined headband and hair retainer comprised of an elastic headband and a malleable tie device secured thereto, wherein the malleable tie device would be wrapped and/or twisted around gathered hair with the malleable tie device having sufficient rigidity to form a ponytail holder. The Henderson patent discloses an arrangement wherein a separate device is furnished for securing the ponytail, wherein the device holds the ponytail as a result of malleable deformation.
Further, U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,176, to Gary D. Lawrence, discloses an ornamental design for a headband wherein the headband is terminated at the rear of the head with a pouch and wherein the pouch would be used for receiving and covering a ponytail. The Lawrence patent discloses a fabric pouch forming the rear portion of a headband, wherein the pouch can be used for storing, or for containing a gathered ponytail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,325 to Perry discloses a combination sweatband and facial towel and which are twisted into two loops. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,186, to Hamilton discloses a multi-purpose ornament and method for use in retaining hair. The body ornament includes an elastic retainer member which releasably engages the body ornament to the mass of the hair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,884 to Chapman et al. discloses a loop strap hair tie of a certain shape. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,003 to Frame et al. discloses a hair accessory for a ponytail. A bottom loop 16 grips the hair to position the bottom loop 16 and set the effective length of the sleeve 12 relative to the ponytail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,249 to Higgins discloses a cap with a crown opening. U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,603 to Takashima discloses a generally straight shape or a widely curved shape. A portion of the wearer's hair is held in contact with the hair-retaining member, and the first and second ends of the hair-retainer member are wrapped or twisted around the hair portion, thereby retaining the hair portion in a ponytail form. The closed-loop is preferably a closed-loop band of a resilient fabric. Preferably the fabric is both elastic and absorbent, or the closed-loop is provided with an absorbent liner for absorbing perspiration. Headgear articles have been devised which include a hair retaining feature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,544, for example, discloses a headband having an aperture therein through which long hair may be passed for retaining the hair in what is commonly termed a “ponytail.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,854 discloses a baseball-style cap having a hole in a wall thereof through which hair may be passed to form a ponytail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,705 also discloses a cap having a hole therein through which hair may be passed to form a ponytail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,312 discloses a headband having hingedly coupled combs attached thereto. Long hair is retained by closing the combs thereon, the combs are held in a closed position by a retaining device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0095977 to Schmitz et al. discloses a headband assembly that includes lower and upper band elements which define a cavity there between. Eyeglasses are pivotally connected to the headband assembly via a connection that allows the eyeglasses to pivot between two positions; an extended position on the user's face, and a pivotally retracted position within the cavity of the hair band. In Lynd et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,475, a headgear is provided having a head element adapted to be worn by a person and includes in combination an eye shield carried by the head element and which may be selectively positioned relative to the head element in either a shielding or covering position relative to the wearer's eyes or in a stored position. The head element has a section that is positionable on a wearer's forehead in secured relationship by a headband and is formed with a forwardly projecting visor and a storage compartment to contain the eye shield. The eye shield is of a configuration to extend across the wearer's eyes terminating in rearward extending support arms that pivotally interconnect with the head element such that the eye shield may be pivoted between a stored position in the compartment and an operative position in front of the wearer's eyes.
It is believed that the above-described devices have certain shortcomings. Any device which relies on catches or closure devices for retaining hair invites the possibility of catching or tangling hair in the catch or closure. Pulling hair through an aperture or extricating tangled hair from a catch or closure may be damaging to the hair and painful to the wearer. Further, few of these devices offer the storage feature in addition to the fashionable hair accessory integrated with the headgear. None of the above prior art devices of the noted patents include eyewear, such as sunglasses, that can be stored within the headgear worn on top of the head when the eyewear is not in use by the wearer and wherein the headgear further provides an attachment for attaching any of a plurality of devices included but not limited to an artificial or natural hair piece secured to the headgear.